One Elf in the Midst of Five Armies
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: Attemps to answer the age old question: Was Legolas at the Battle of Five Armies? Just the prologe. Takes place just after the counsil of Elrond, when Bilbo asks Legolas why he looks so familiar.
1. Prologe & Intro: Council of Elrond

One Elf in the Midst of Five Armies  
by WSJ  
  
Ever since the publication of the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings trilogy, fans have been asking one question: Well, ok, two. But besides 'Whatever happened to Arwen?' (it never does say) people have always asked 'Was Legolas Greenleaf at the Battle of Five Armies?' This is an attempt to answer that.  
  
I don't own LotR or The Hobbit.  
  
::::::~::::::  
  
As Elrond's council progressed and Gandalf began to tell of his imprisonment at Isengard, Bilbo tried his best to listen, but found he somehow just couldn't. He kept staring at the young Elf sitting just across from him. He looked familiar, almost horrifyingly so, but Bilbo just could not think of where he had seen him before.  
  
Bilbo heard Frodo offer to take the Ring to Mordor, but the full meaning didn't hit him just then. Aragorn appraoched the small hobbit and offered his servises, as did Boromir of Minas Tirath and Gimli son of Gloin, who had been one of Bilbo's companions when he went to face Smaug in the Lonely Mountain. The Elf Bilbo had been looking at stood as well, and Bilbo perked up his tiny ears.  
  
"I, Legolas of the Mirkwood Elves will come with you as well. I offer my bow." he said in a clear ringing tenor voice. Bilbo nearly groaned aloud. The name was familiar as well, and it was going to bug him to no end until he found out, he was sure of it.  
  
As the council finally broke for a lunch break Bilbo made his way over to Legolas, who looked down in surprise at the old hobbit.  
  
"I don't mean to bother you," Bilbo started. "But you seem so familiar to me, and I simply can't think of where I know you from!"  
  
Legolas laughed and pulled up a stool next to Bilbo's. "As you should Bilbo Baggins! I rode into battle for the first time about sixty years ago, for although I am almost two thousand, for an Elf that is barely mature."  
  
A look of realazation and slight recognition dawned on Bilbo's face and he smiled. "Now I remember you. You were that small chap fighting near me during the Battle of Five Armies! I was watching you the whole time, and that is why you seemed so familiar to me!"  
  
Legolas nodded. "Right you are Little Friend. I felt you eyes on me, and I saw you."  
  
"But I had on the Ring. Nothing should have been able to see me." Bilbo said, puzzled.  
  
Legolas smiled and flipped his long hair over his shoulder, clearly displaying his pointed ears. Tapping his temple with his finger he said, "Ah, but I am the prince of Mirkwood! Mortal sight and sound holds no bondries for me. I could see you sitting there then just as clearly as I can now. Why do you think I stayed so close to you throughout the entire ordeal? I wanted to make sure no stray arrows harmed the poor little invisible halfling of course!"  
  
"Tell me," said Bilbo, still slightly in shock. "What led to you being there that day, and how is it you are here now?"  
  
Legolas looked up and squinted at the sun. "We have time, so I shall tell you." And he began his tale.  
  
::::::*::::::  
  
Just the first chapter. Let me know if I should continue. (Heck, I'm going to anyway, so say anything you like. Flames will be returned though, so watch it!) 


	2. Finding His Place

One Elf in the Midst of Five Armies  
by WSJ  
Chapter 2: Finding His Place  
  
Ok, in responce to one review I got, I haven't actually read the Hobbit yet. *ducks as tomatos hit her* But I have seen the old '60's movie. You know, the ones with the Elves as purple goblin-creatures, and that's what I'm working from. *ducks again as more tomatoes fly, followed closely by eggs*  
  
This chapter has to do with the first time Legolas and Aragorn meet.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. But Delnya and various other charactors are mine.  
  
()()()()()  
  
"Legolas! Your father wants you!" Delyna said, hurrying up to her friend. Dressed in typical Delnya fasion, she had nicked a pair of soldier's slacks again, and was wearing a long, loose shirt belted around her slender waist. Her golden hair was pulled back into pony-tail.  
  
Delnya was a princess from LothLorien, but was staying with Thurandil in Mirkwood because no one in Lorien could get her to behave 'like a proper lady'. Legolas knew very well that Delnya had *no* intention of becoming a proper lady. Not in *this* life at any rate. Thankfully King Thurandil just let her do what she wanted.  
  
"What does he want me for?" Legolas asked. He was right in the middle of archery practice, and he really didn't want to leave. He was the best in his class and loved to show off his skills with the bow.  
  
Delnya shrugged. "He didn't say. He just asked me to go find you."  
  
Legolas sighed and turned to his teacher. "Dad wants me, can I go?" he asked, hoping that he'd say no. But no one can refuse the King, so Legolas was resigned to darting around Mirkwood's trees with Delnya towards the royal palace.  
  
When they arrived the guard on duty by the doors smiled at him. "'Ello Prince, Princess. 'Ere to see the King?"  
  
"Yes Goldar, can we go in?" Legolas asked.  
  
Goldar smiled. "Yep. Jus' got out of a meetin' 'e did. Go right in."  
  
The two friends pushed open the heavy oak doors and stepped into King Thurandil's throne room. It was massive, three stories tall with huge, tall windows, three on each side. Three oak trees grew up in a row down the middle, so that their trunks obstucted the view (and any clear shooting angle) of the throne. The trees left again through the roof, and blossemed into a million branches and leaves just outside.  
  
Legolas and Delnya swerved to the right of the three massive trees and came to stand in front of the Elven King. Legolas bowed slightly, and after a nudge with his elbow Delnya scowled and curtsied, despite the fact she was wearing pants.  
  
Thurandil smiled. "Good of you to come. The reason I summoned you Legolas, Delnya, is because Lord Elrond has requested a companion for his daughter Arwen. I thought you might like it in Rivendell Delnya, so i told him you'd go. And, Legolas, she needs an escort. I also think that you need to see more of Middle-Earth if you're going to be King someday. So I want you two to go to Rivendell, with my respects."  
  
Delnya and Legolas looked at each other and grinned. They were going to Rivendell! By themselves!  
  
"I had your servents take the liberty to pack for you, so you can leave as soon as possible." Thurandil said.  
  
Delnya scowled again. "Uh oh, I'll bet my maids are packing all these sissy dresses. I'd better go straiten that out!" She half-bowed to the King and then turned and ran out of the room. Legolas chuckled at his friend's antics before running over to the throne to hug his father.  
  
"Thanks dad." he said.  
  
"You're welcome." said the King, smiling. "Now go make sure you have everything ready."  
  
Legolas nodded and turned to leave. He loaded his bags onto his horse, Yelta, along with his bow and arrows. He wasn't allowed to carry the long white Elven knives yet. That would come with his 'coming-of-age' in a few years.  
  
It was nearly half an hour before Delnya finally rode up on her pony, Triton. Legolas grinned. "So they *were* packing dresses?" he teased.  
  
"Oh shut up..." she muttered.  
  
They took their time getting to Rivendell, and arrived one and a half months later. The Lord Elrond met them at the gates, and behind him stood the most beautiful chick that Legolas had ever seen. He whistled quietly to himself. "What a babe..."  
  
It was then he noticed the young human standing on Elrond's other side. He looked about twenty years old (as humans go Legolas wasn't even fifteen maturity-wise). He had this look on his face that told him the 'babe' was his and Legolas had better back off.  
  
Legolas chuckled. "But you're a human!"  
  
"So?" asked the man, coming to help Legolas unstrap his things from the horse and carry them to his room. Legolas turned to check on Delnya, only to find her busily chattering away with the chick, whom he'd by now identified as Arwen, Elrond's daughter.  
  
Legolas turned back to the man and shrugged. "Whatever... I'm Prince Legolas, of Mirkwood."  
  
The man gave him a look that said 'I knew that', but abruptly smiled. "I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Elrond chuckled as he watched the two walk off, and then turned to look at the grey-haired Istari standing next to him. "That looks like the start of a beautiful friendship."  
  
Gandalf smiled and stroked his beard. "We shall see..."  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas paused to take a sip of wine.  
  
"Oh please don't stop!" Bilbo begged, momentarily coming back to the present. "It's so intresting!"  
  
Legolas chuckled. "Fine, fine, I'll go on..."  
  
()()()()()  
  
Chapter 3 will be about Legolas's 'coming of age'.  
  
Review please! 


End file.
